


I've Become an Expert (On the Subject I Like Most)

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Saguru has gotten to know Kaito well since they started dating, though it's not always easy.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	I've Become an Expert (On the Subject I Like Most)

**Author's Note:**

> For @yes-hei-i-am-fine on tumblr for the 2019 Hakukai Secret Santa exchange. I hope you like it! I didn't know your username on ao3, so if you want me to make this show up as a gift fic, just let me know!

Saguru waits, eyes closed, listening for some hint as to what’s happening around him. There’s the noise of someone moving around to his right, and the quiet hum of the room’s air conditioning, and a soft noise that sounds like...birds?

“Okay,” Kaito’s voice comes from directly in front of Saguru (when had he crossed the room?) as his hands rest on top of Saguru’s own for a moment before they pull away and something warm and feathery takes their place. “You can open your eyes now.”

Saguru does, and discovers that he’s holding a white dove in his cupped hands. He looks around the room briefly, noticing several more birds perched here and there in an enormous enclosure. The dove in his hands coos, drawing his attention back to it.

“This is Hana.” Kaito says.

“Hello, Hana.” Saguru murmurs. Hana looks up at him for a moment, then settles further into his hands as if she’s accepted him and intends to stay there. Kaito smiles, and Saguru feels almost as if he’s passed some kind of test.

“I think she likes you.” Kaito says, then turns to the other birds in their enclosure, pointing to each one as he names them. “The others are Tsuki, Arsene, Fujiko, Ren, and Maurice, but you can meet them later. Hana is good with people, so I thought it would be easiest if you met her first. So...what do you think?”

“They’re certainly more friendly than Watson.” Saguru says, idly stroking the feathers on Hana’s back with one finger. Hawks are far less cuddly, so he’s never really held a small bird like this.

“I’d hope so.” Kaito grins. “They are my lovely assistants, after all.”

“Kuroba Kaito’s assistants, or Kaitou Kid’s?” Saguru asks, curious about how much Kaito separates his “work” and personal life.

“Both.” There’s a long pause before Kaito elaborates. “I didn’t want to keep another flock hidden away just for Kid. It wouldn’t be fair to them if I couldn’t maintain the right level of care in a safe house or the secret room. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell one bird from another anyway.”

“I see.” Saguru knows that Kaito didn’t have to tell him why he made his choice, and that his boyfriend offering details freely is a sign of trust.

“Perhaps you should meet Watson.” He suggests, wanting to return the favor and allow Kaito to learn a little more about him. Their relationship is new, and Saguru wants to learn everything about Kaito. It’s only natural that Kaito should know him in return.

“I’d like that.” Kaito smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been months since Saguru met the doves, and he likes to think he knows Kaito well by now. They’ve been dating for a while, after all, and Kaito has honored him with his trust. But knowing Kaito isn’t always easy. He wears a variety of masks for every situation, some metaphorical and some literal latex and makeup. He acts carefree around Aoko and his other friends, not giving them a reason to worry or be suspicious. He plays a variety of characters as Kid, but mainly the untouchable phantom for the task force and his fans, always on guard and always a showman. But over the past months Saguru has been allowed to see past the act at times. Like right now, for example. 

They’re sitting outside at a table with an umbrella over it, trying to finish their ice cream before it melts in the summer heat. Saguru is careful, watching his strawberry cone and catching each melting drop before it can reach his hand. Kaito, meanwhile, appears to be going for speed rather than caution. He’s attacking his two scoops of chocolate with such gusto that Saguru finds himself watching with fond amusement.

“Kaito?” He asks.

“Hm?” Kaito is halfway through his ice cream at this point, but he stops to answer Saguru. “What?”

“You have ice cream on your nose.” Kaito grabs a napkin and presses it to his nose immediately, wiping a smudge of chocolate off. He sticks his tongue out at Saguru for laughing, then stops.

“Oh, darling?” He grins. “Your ice cream is melting.”

Saguru looks down at his forgotten ice cream, which has melted enough to run down the sides of the cone and all over his hand. He nearly drops it trying to wrap clean napkins around the cone and wipe his sticky fingers at the same time. Kaito just watches, smugly finishing off the last of his own cone. He’s silly and relaxed, but unlike all his fooling around at school for Aoko and their class to see, this is genuine. It’s almost hard to believe the boy in front of Saguru is Kaitou Kid. 

Kid is a mystery to most. He’s confident to the point of being smug, always composed, and far too good at what he does to be caught. Saguru has seen Kid scale walls barehanded, hit a target with his card gun from meters away with pinpoint accuracy, and demonstrate flexibility that has come up in Saguru’s dreams more than once. And that’s not counting the things he doesn’t see, when no one sees anything as Kid sneaks into a museum or sets up for his tricks. 

He can’t deny that he loves the game they play, the thrill of solving heist notes and trying to see through disguises before chasing Kid through the building, often up to the roof. But what Saguru likes most of all is when the two of them are at his or Kaito’s house relaxing together, snuggled up on the couch watching a movie or arguing over the rules to a board game. He’d take “just” Kaito over the phantom any day. He hopes that one day Kaito won’t have to be Kid anymore, that one day they’ll finally find and destroy Pandora or take down the organization that hunts Kid. And when Kaitou Kid exits the stage, Saguru will be there for the man behind the mask. For Kuroba Kaito.


End file.
